Laboratory/Archive 1
Prudence sighed as she wrapped her tail around her paws. When would she be altered? Her best friend Squirreldawn had already been altered, so she felt alone. Bramblethorn padded over to her. "It's okay, Prudence. You'll be altered soon enough." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 20:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell nodded. "I never thought I'd be alterted, but I did. You just have to be patient." she mewed, licking one of her blue-gray paws. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 20:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know, Bluebell," said Prudence. "I just feel so alone without Squirreldawn, or Squirrel as she was called. I'm plenty patient, I just want a friend." As she said that, Luna came over holding a tiny kit. Her fur was a soft red-brown color, and her eyes were glassy silver. I hope you'll find company in little Faith here, said Luna. Faith shuddered at the sight of the new cats. "W-who are you?" she stammered. Prudence wraped her tail around the kit's shoulders. "I'm Prudence, and this is Bluebell and Bramblethron," said Prudence. "We welcome you to the Laboratory." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 23:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Truth and Envy were about to pad over and greet the kit when Crowtalon stopped them. "You two are pretty creepy. You'd scare a kit to death," the tom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Faith spots Envy and Truth out of he corner of her eye and walks over to them. "Hi," she said. "My name's Faith. Who are you two?" Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 23:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Truth grinned. "I'm Truth, and this is my brother Envy," he greeted. "They're cats that can't truly be modified," Crowtalon informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And, you are?" asked Faith, cocking her head toward Crowtalon. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 23:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Crowtalon. Gave the name to myself after they gave me crow DNA. If you want to know more about Truth and Envy...one of the scientists ("Cough, cough" MARINA! "Cough") tried to give them eagle DNA and bat DNA, but somehow, their bodies couldn't take it, so they had to remove the DNA," Crowtalon meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prudence nodded. "A similar thing happened with Darkness. Charlie attempted to give him Great Gray Owl DNA, but he just couldn't take it. He nearly died because of that. I was so worried about him. He actually stopped breathing for a full minute." Faith's eyes widened in shock. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 23:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, Envy and Truth can still father kits, but if they're given DNA that is not theirs, they can die," Crowtalon pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell's eyes widened in shock. "That's...terrible!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblethorn nodded as Darkness and Cedarstrike came over. "Good news," said Cedarstrike. "Though he is now mute due to his... complications, Darkness will be fine. He just won't speak, but he'll talk in a language of tail flicks and other movements. Also, Prudence, I saw you and Faith on the list to be altered next week. I also saw what you would be injected with. Prudence, they had you down with a butterfly. Oregon silverspot if I'm not mistaken. Faith, you were down with a red rose." Darkness nodded, flicking his tail. "Later, I'll show you all of the movements and their meanings, but for right now, that's agreeing or answering yes," said Cedarstrike. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 17:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hime walked through the forest, enjoying the finally warm spring air, when she heard the song of a bluejay. Turning around, she found the bluejay sitting in a tree, and right below the bird was the body of a dead cat. Hime bent down to examine it more closely. The cat was a tom, with light gray tabby fur and a few areas of white, also. His eyes were clouded and light blue. Though he had been dead for a while, he hadn't begun to decompose, which Hime thought was strange. The bluejay fluttered down on the cat's shoulder. Quickly, Hime grabs a large jar with holes poked in the lid and captures the jay. Then, pulling on a pair of gloves, she grabs the cat and takes it back to th lab with the jay. "Luna," she said. "I found this dead cat in the forest, with a bluejay above it." Luna smiled. "Excelent work, Hime. Hand me the jar with the bluejay." Hime obeyed, giving Luna the jar. "Now place the cat on the examination table." Again, Hime obeyed. Luna grabbed a needle and stuck it into the bluejay. Hime tried to turn away, thinking that the jay was in pain. "It's okay, Hime. The jay feels no pain," said Luna. She removed the needle and stuck it into the cat's flank. Once it was emptied, the cat began beathing. "Amazing!" exclaimed Hime as she watched the cat. Soon after it began breathing, it's fur took on a blue-gray color, marked off only by white, and two large bluejay wings sprouted from his shoulders. His muzzle turned black except for a ring of white around it, and black fur grew around his eyes. His eyes flickered open, still cloudy. "He appears to be blind," said Luna, gently picking up the cat and placing him in a cage with the other altered cats. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 15:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Truth greeted the cat with a quiet meow. Another cat was set next to Truth. It was a gold she-cat. "Another one? I hope she hasn't been altered yet," Envy meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:53, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell nodded at the cat. "What is your name?" she asked, licking her tail, avoiding the fragile flower on the tip. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I wasn't sure if Bluebell was talking to Jayfeather or to Sun think it was Sun, so I'll intro Jay to everyone) "I'm Jayfeather," said the blue-gray tabby to the other cats in the lab, spreading his new jay wings. "That's odd," he muttered. "I don't remember having jay wings. Will someone please explain what this place is and why I have jay wings?!" Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 14:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I was talking to Jayfeather.) "This is the Laboratory, where cats get altered with other types of DNA. You must've had bluejay DNA." Bluebell said. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 20:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Janie stomped over to the schedule for altering cats and wrote Sun's name to be next tomorow. Marina was surprised. "Uh, shouldn't you wait a while, Janie?" she asked. "Hush up!" Janie snapped before stomping away. Sun opened one blue eye and groaned. "I'm going to be next after whoever else is," she muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank sighed, and walked over to Marina. "What's up?" he asked, looking over at the retreating Janie. Bluebell licked Sun's flank soothingly. "It's not that bad." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 20:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina sighed. "Janie signed up the newest cat for tomorrow. And she chose dog DNA to insert into that one," she informed. Sun snorted. "Janie's my owner, and the reason why she takes care of me is because she wants a dog. She'll insert me with dog DNA, and poof, she has a dog," she growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank ran a hand through his hair. "Isn't the newest cat Janie's cat? Why dog DNA? Couldn't she just buy a dog?" Bluebell sighed. "That's not cool." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 20:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know," said Prudence. "It's just wrong. She should just go buy a dog if she wants a dog. It that really too complicated!" After her little outburst, Charlie, Blaise, and Hime come over to the cage. Charlie picked up Prudence, while Faith was piked up by Blaise. The two scientists walked out, followed by young Hime. "Where are they going?" asked Jayfeather. "They're going to be altered," said Squirreldawn, stepping out of the shadows. "Prudence is going to be injected with the DNA of a type of butterfly, while Faith is to be injected with a rose." .::. "Okay, Hime," said Charlie. "I think you're ready to inject the cats with the DNA. to the cream one, use this needle." He held out a tiny needle with a silvery gleam to it. "For the russet one, use this." He held out another needle, this one with a gold gleam to it. Hime's eyes widened as Charlie gave her the needles. She stuck the silvery one in the cream cat's flank, then did the same with the gold one and the russet cat. On the cream cat, antennae appeared oon her forehead, and large, long, butterfly wings with black spots and lines on a golden-brown base on the top and orange-brown, brown, and tan with black lines and distinctive silver and black spots on the bottom sprouted out of her back. On the russet one, thorns appeared on her legs and tail, with small red roses on her ear tips, tail tip, nose, and even a few on her paws. Petals appeared scattered through her fur. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 21:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Try telling her that. Janie's never liked cats, and this'll probably satisfy her," Marina guessed. Sun looked frightened for a moment. "Has any cat been injected with dog DNA before?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The first cat here was," said Bramblethorn. "He was named Darkstrike, and he later died not being able to take DNA that was not his. Luna had no idea of this. He was okay until the day after his injection. At that point, he became very weak and refused to eat anything. When he was brought to the lab for the removal of the DNA, it was too late. He died shortly after it was removed. Don't be afraid, though. You seem to be okay to take DNA that's not your own." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 21:19, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- That did not relieve Sun. In fact, she was shivering. "I want to run away from here. I don't want to be a dog!" she wailed. Marina flinched at the scared yowl of Sun. "I need to have a word with Luna about Janie," she muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luna walked into the altering room to check on Hime's work. "Anything new?" she asked. "Luna! I actually altered cats!" said Hime, excited. Luna's eyes grew wider than normal. "Did you?" she asked. "Let me see." Hime led Luna over to where Prudence and Faith were. "See! I did it correctly, too, though I was under guidence from Blaise and Charlie." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 21:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Miss Luna, we need to talk, if you can spare the time," Marina informed. Crowtalon was surprised. "You want to escape? Not an easy task," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You can excape with me," said Bramblethorn. "I'm goint to try and escape to DawnClan, my home. I need to find my mate, Dawnpoppy. She thinks that I'm still dead." .::. "What is it, Marina?" asked Luna, making sure Charlie kept an eye on Hime and the cats. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 22:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I want to escape as well. I can't stand seeing cats be turned into stuff that's not supposed to exist," Cowtalon meowed. "So do we," Envy and Truth growled. Sun meowed a soft thank you. "I remember one cat, though, that took dog DNA. He ran away, and I watched Marina try to catch him-it was her first day, and she was instructed to hold the cat down-but no luck. The cat slept, and he slowly turned into a dog. I'm not kidding," Truth admitted. "Miss Luna, Janie wants to give her own cat a shot of dog DNA, specifically Golden Labrador," Marina admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:24, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dog DNA is usually very unstable. Except for a few very rare cases, the cats with dog DNA will either die or turn into a dog) "That's insane!" said Luna. "Her cat just came here. Dog DNA is also quite unstable. Do you think she wants to turn her cat into a dog or kill her?" .::. Blaise gently placed Prudence and Faith down in the cage. Jayfeather gasped at the sight of Prudence's wings and the roses on Faith. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 22:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Did Jayfeather get his sight back when he was resurrected?) "Probably both. I assumed at first she brought her cat here to keep the other cats company, but just a few minutes ago, when her cat was put on the schedule for tomorrow to be injected with dog DNA, I approached her about it, but she just snapped back at me," Marina admitted, running her fingers through her hair. Sun sighed. "If I'm going to be injected with dog DNA, I'm going down fighting," she growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "Well, what should we do? I don't want innocent cats to die." .::. Bluebell nodded, gazing softly at the golden she-cat. "Don't hurt yourself in the process." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:43, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We've gotta give Janie the boot. I know she'll only do that to her cat, but I get this feeling she's going to do something even worse," Marina admitted. .::. "We'll have to use tomorrow to escape. I'll help you out if you need it," Crowtalon meowed to Sun. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then we'll have to talk to Luna about her." Frank said tiredly. .::. Bluebell stood up. "I'll help too!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:51, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Miss Luna? Should Janie be fired?" Marina asked. .::. "So will I," Truth meowed. "Me too," Envy agreed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell started to pace softly around. "How are we supposed to escape? And anyway, Frank will miss me. He seems lonely." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, you don't have to leave if you don't want to," Crowtalon meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll help you escape though. I can do that." Bluebell mewed. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We'll have to try to open a window if we can. I have a feeling we'll get helped," Crowtalon meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We can try." Bluebell mewed. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sun nodded. "Let's just pray we can get out without any casualties," she prayed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Jayfeather is still blind in his right eye but can see out of the left eye) "Though Faith, Jayfeather and I are staying, we'll help you," said Prudence, flexing her butterfly wings. Faith nodded. "That would be great, Prudence," said Bramblethorn. .::. "If she truly has the intention of either killing her cat or turning her into a dog, then I tkruly think we should remove her from here," said Luna. "If she really wants a dog, she should go get a dog." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 23:50, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yesss!" Marina cheered, pumping her fist in the air. .::. Suddenly, Janie grabbed Sun. Sun yowled in surprise. Crowtalon hissed in anger. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mind if I unleash Jayfeather on her?) Jayfeather hissed in annoyance, spreading his wings, his good eye burning with hatred. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 00:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh yeah!) Janie set Sun down and took out a syringe with a golden brown liquid in it. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell's eyes widened with fright. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Jay's only going to give her a few scratches; nothing real serious. Luna's then going to come in. Also, if you want Sun altered, what do you want her to be altered with; I have a plan involving Hime first) Snarling, Jayfeather unsheaths his claws and flies over to where Janie was. .::. "No, Janie!" said Hime, holding something in her hand as she appeared in the doorway. "That's not dog DNA." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 11:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I was planning on fox DNA, if it's okay.) Janie yelped in surprise as Jayfeather attacked her. "What do you mean it isn't dog DNA?" Janie yelped. .::. Sun trembled in fear. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Fox it is) "You picked up the wrong syringe," said Hime. "That's goldfish DNA. You want this one." She gave Janie a syringe filled with a bright gold liquid. Fox DNA is the perfect match for Sun, she thought. .::. Jayfeather raked his claws down Janie's leg. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 11:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina instantly snatched the DNA syringe out of Janie's hands. "I think I'll be the one giving Sun the DNA, Janie," Marina decided. Janie gaped in surprise. Marina stroked Sun's fur gently as she gave Sun the fox DNA. There was no real change to Sun, only that her fur and claws became longer, and her fur gained a very, very slight red tint. As soon as the small changes were done, Sun leapt away from Marina. "Why did you do that?!" Janie demanded. "Luna's going to have some choice words with you," Marina simply responded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hime smirked, knowing that she had saved Sun from death or being a dog. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 12:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sun purred softly at Hime and Marina. "This is our chance, come on!" Truth yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblethorn saw that on the wall, there were a few cracks where they could find a foothold. "This way," he yowled, unsheathing his claws as he began to climb. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 12:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sun, Crowtalon, Truth and Envy followed Bramblethorn quickly. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Goodbye, Sun, Bramblethorn, Crowtalon, Truth, and Envy," said the newly named Faithflower. "We will never forget you." .::. Jayfeather continued to rake his claws down Janie's leg until Hime picked him up. "There there, Jayfeather," she said soothingly. "Janie, Luna wishes to see you now," said Mason, appearing in the doorway. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 12:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sun looked back, then meowed a soft good-bye before leaving. .::. "Fine," Janie growled. "I'm coming with just so if Janie pulls anything, I can stop her," Marina decided. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Where are your cats going? Bramblethorn's heading back to DawnClan to meet Dawnpoppy and his kits. Are they going there or elswhere?) Mason walked down the halway to Luna's office, with Janie and Marina following. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 12:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sun will be heading towards the Organization, Crowtalon will be heading towards AlchemyClan, and Envy and Truth are going to DawnClan) Marina glared at Janie, preparing to bear witness if needed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kay The only two breeds that can take dog DNA are American Wirehair and Scottish Fold.) Mason opened the door to Luna's office for the two scientists. Luna is sitting at her desk, looking normal (aka, dramy and distant). Noticing Janie and Marina, she looks at them. "Janie, I have heard from Marina that you put your cat on the list to be altered, and that you wanted her to be altered with dog DNA, specificly Golden Laborador. It appears that you either wanted a dead cat or a dog, and since we don't use dog DNA except on the two breeds that can take it, we see that you might bring harm to the other cats here," she said. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 12:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And?" Janie grumbled. "Janie, while it is not my place to speak, you endangered a cat's life. We do not do that," Marina reminded. "You nearly killed two cats and turned one into a dog," Janie retorted. Marina looked pained for a moment, then sighed. "I don't think any of us knew what dog DNA could do to a cat back then, and Envy and Truth...well, what can I say? I didn't know they couldn't take DNA that was not theirs," she admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That is right," said Luna. "Upon the cat turning into a dog, we told every single one of our workers what dog DNA can do. Janie... you're fired for endangering your cat's life. If it happens accidentally, like with Marina, than it's relieved, but you had a purpose with it." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 12:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (So...do you think Janie should turn into a cat to repay for her actions?) Marina silently cheered, glad that Janie was fired. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank sighed as he lightly stroked the soft fur of Bluebell's back. Janie had just gotten fired, and some cats escaped. At least Bluebell, his cat he found and his favorite, didn't leave. He would have been crushed. Yawning, he closed is eyes, and a few moments later, snores were heard from his sleeping body. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sun shook her now long fur out as she followed Envy and Truth away from the lab. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell licked Frank's sleeping head, and laied down in a tight ball, tail over his nose. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Category:Archives